(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical and laboratory equipment, and specifically to a device for analyzing deviations in hard surfaces, tissue and other surfaces.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Magnification technologies known in the art to inspect solid surfaces have been used to aid in surface deformation analysis. However, these methods were not specifically developed for scanning a surface in detail in order to determine the existence of a surface abnormality and to provide diagnostic information, such as depth, density or other quantifiable properties.
One problem is that surface deformations and abnormalities which require precise measurement and comparison cannot be accurately diagnosed by visual inspection of images, and the cause of a deformation or repair suggestions may be highly subjective.
For example, a minute crack in a battery casing may be caused by physical strain on the casing or by chemical exposure. Because repair techniques for each cause may differ (e.g., adding structural support or adding a chemical-resistant coating); it is important to determine the cause of a surface deformation. Current magnification technologies do not provide sufficient analytical detail to make such diagnoses.
Similarly, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and magnification technologies for obtaining detailed diagnostic images are known in the art and have been adapted to identify variations in skin and tissue surfaces. However, these methods were not specifically developed for measuring skin surface abnormalities and have significant diagnostic limitations with respect to analyzing diagnostically significant surface variations.
Existing medical imaging technologies, such as MRI, positron emission tomography (PET) and ultrasound, provide detailed images of abnormalities used for diagnosis and treatment. These tools, however, require visual interpretation and analysis by a user attempting to diagnose or monitor a condition. The user may supplement the visual analysis by using additional image analysis software. Any visual interpretation and analysis allows for introduction of errors and subjective diagnostic conclusions. Additionally, when monitoring a condition, comparison of images over time is laborious if not impossible.
For example, human and animal tissue (including skin and internal tissue) develop a wide range of complex and subtle abnormalities which may not be accurately diagnosed by visual inspection. A single abnormality may (based on an MRI image) appear to be an abrasion when the abnormality is a cancerous growth. Similarly, a particular lesion may be caused by sun exposure, chemical exposure, or weakened immunity. Without analyzing the lesion in more detail, it may be difficult to determine the exact cause of the lesion and to provide the proper treatment.
Another problem is that there is no accurate way to monitor the changing characteristics of a surface deformation during repair or healing other than taking successive images; visually comparing them; or making multiple measurements for comparison. However, these methods are prone to inaccuracies because the methods require technicians to subjectively identify an area to capture for each image through their own visual observation. There are no known hardware devices which can accurately monitor a defined area. Wound tracing, saline-volume determinations and biochemical markers alternative methods have been used to monitor the healing process. These methods are similarly problematic, as the methods require direct physical contact with a wound.
It is therefore desirable to have a device which accurately measures surface deformations and eliminates the error caused by subjective and inconsistent evaluation of images in the attempted diagnosis of abnormalities. It is further desirable to have a device and method of use which yields information that can monitor the effectiveness of treatment and shorten the time frame and cost for treating non-healing wounds.